


Scratch

by The_Celestial_Princess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Princess/pseuds/The_Celestial_Princess
Summary: You sigh as you watch your universe decay. You hate it when you have to build a new one from scratch.





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a character study of Doc Scratch I think? We had to write short pieces for English class and being the filthy Homestuck I am this is what we got.

You regret it, you think, with your face twisting into your usual bemused expression. You didn’t know that regret was a thing that you did. It has always been one of your least favourite things about humans, all their regret and guilt. It’s useless and hindering to future progression. It still is one of your least favourite things, which is why this new feeling irritates you so much. You did what you did, it was what you wanted to do, and it’s not like you can undo it now. Well, you could, but you don’t want to. That would be like admitting your mistake, and you don’t make mistakes. So you stand up, brush non-existent dust from your impeccable suit, and move into the foyer to intercept your new guest.

 

In hindsight, that could have gone better. While you had been expecting him to storm in demanding answers that you both knew would be ignored, you had thought that you had taught him better than to start attacking you immediately. Having to discipline him as well as making him understand your actions had almost put you behind schedule, and his coat had been ripped during his lesson. You’ll have to remember to get it fixed and sent back to him.

 

Well. It turns out that you may have, in fact, made a mistake. Not just because you had held feelings for her, but because others had as well. Others such as her now ex-crew and the man who seemed to be their new boss. And there was the small issue of her having been the only one left that had held reality together. So now you had an unhinged crew, an unhinged universe, and soon your Lord’s arrival to deal with. You have a feeling you were going to have to work overtime.

 

Your welcoming smile has long since hardened into something else. He is on his way, and you still have so much work to do. You ruined another suit yesterday, soaked in black this time, and you sigh as you add it to the alarmingly colourful pile that is steadily growing. You’ve given up on cleaning.

 

Your universe has cracked and is falling apart. Its candy-coloured insides are leaking out, and your manor is in danger of joining it. Any inhabitants who still remained have gone manic from the newly exposed surroundings, and your tasteful designs have been destroyed. You sigh as you watch your universe decay. You hate it when you have to build a new one from scratch.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading who's she


End file.
